


Flee in tears

by MyTinyAngelOfStarTrek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstanding, human!Cas, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTinyAngelOfStarTrek/pseuds/MyTinyAngelOfStarTrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel runs to Gabriel's house in tears after he witnesses something at Dean's house. Can Dean convince his boyfriend it was all a misunderstanding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flee in tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a sad mood so I took it out on Castiel and Dean. I'm sorry boys :(
> 
>  
> 
> Btw Dean is possibly slightly ooc but it was unavoidable I'm afraid

Flee in Tears

Castiel wrenched open the door and fled from the house and into the street. He ignored the calls from behind him, telling him to stop, to come back and listen. Red hot tears sprung from his eyes like a fountain. A left at the end of the road led him into the park but he continued running. He had to get away, had to keep going, had to stop himself from going back. Passers by gave him funny looks. He ignored them. Let them judge him and pity him Castiel didn't care. Almost without realising it he jogged into the lobby of an apartment complex, to tired to run but desperate enough to try and gain speed. He half sprinted half dragged himself up the stairs until he stood, still weeping bitterly, outside a familiar door. He lifted a fist and banged hard until it opened. There he stood on the door mat, tear tracks streaking his pale face, eyes red, sore and puffy from tears. Gabriel looked at him, coffee mug half way to his lips. His brothers jaw clenched as he nodded Castiel inside. Weakly he shuffled in, dropping on Gabriel's over suffer couch and curling up around a pillow. It smelled of Gabriel, coffee, chocolate and mint, the scents soothing him like they did as a child. Gabriel for his part simply and carefully tucked a blanket around Castiel and sat beside him, quietly sipping his coffee and for once in his life staying quiet. Castiel felt his heart beat slow and his tears gradually stop as he calmed down enough to peer out of his cocoon to his brother. Gabriel was facing him head cocked to one side holding out a mug of steaming herbal tea. Castiel took it gratefully and inhaled the sweet steam.  
"He...He was..." Castiel trailed off not looking at Gabriel "he was kissing...a woman" he choked on the last words and screwed his eyes shut against the new onslaught of tears threatening to fall. He jumped when someone knocked on Gabriel's front door. Gabriel stood up and went to answer it, patting Castiel's head gently as he passed. 

Castiel curled up again as he heard Dean's voice at the door arguing with the protective voice of Gabriel. Eventually they both fell silent and slow foot steps made their way into the room where Castiel was curled up on the sofa scrubbing at his damp eyes.  
"Look Cas babe..." Dean trailed off seemingly unknowing of what to say to his boyfriend "I wasn't...didn't mean...I told her no" Castiel snorted quietly but never replied. He knew what he had seen.  
"She was roaring drunk. I told her I had you but she just launched herself at me." Dean had moved so he was crouched in front of Castiel and was trying to make eye contact.  
"She's a friend only babe, I swear. She just turned up out of the blue, I hadn't seen her for months until today." Castiel still ignored Dean choosing instead to examine the blanket wrapped around him still. He didn't have to listen to Dean. After all it was Castiel that had walked in on Dean and the stupid petite blonde in the kitchen. It had been all too good to last and Castiel knew it, after all why would a man like Dean want a man like Castiel? He froze as dean's lips met his. The kiss was sweet yet hard enough for Castiel to feel Dean's love. He gasped and pulled back looking deep into Dean's green eyes, noticing that they were damp.  
"Promise it meant nothing?" Castiel whispered, eyes not leaving Dean's  
"I promise Cas, I promise" Dean's eyes never flickered or betrayed any lies "I would never cheat on you babe, I love you too much for that" Castiel smiled weakly  
"I love you too Dean" he was pulled forward into a tight hug and he buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck. They only broke apart when the sound of retching interrupted them. Castiel swiveled to see Gabriel leaning in the door way making gagging sounds.  
"Go on you idiots. Do your kissing and making up on your own  
sofa" they nodded and Dean took Castiel's hand, squeezing it tightly.  
"Thank you had Gabriel" Castiel said as his brother hugged him good by  
"Any time kid" the shorter man fixed Dean with a hard stare "although not under circumstances like this" Dean nodded quickly and all but pulled Castiel from the apartment. Safe to say Dean wouldn't let this happen again!


End file.
